The boy on fire
by TheUnchartedHeart
Summary: Peeta is the one who volunteers for his brother at the reaping. Katniss watches him everyday, waiting for him to return, so he can do as he promised the night during his interview. Everlark (I suck at summaries) Will be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So I finally decided to write an story for my OTT everlark! I'm super excited and hope you enjoy!

This story will be M rated and I plan to go through what actually happens in the arena pretty quickly, I want to concentrate more on what happens after the arena. Also the story will not be exactly the same as the original, obviously I will make some changes because of the swap of story line between Katniss and Peeta.

Please review I'd love to hear options and constructive criticism.

Chapter one

My heart leaps into my chest as my districts chariot burst out of the door of the tributes centre.

I see him, standing strong like he wasn't riding a bumpy horse drawn chariot. He looks like some sort of Greek god. Strong, undefeatable and gorgeous. It takes me a while to realise is a young girl riding with him, she is completely overshadowed, she just looks awkward and out of place with him.

He is beautiful.

His impossibly blue eyes seem even more blue thanks to the dark smudges of makeup the prep team have cleverly placed under his eyes and on the lid. His skin, usually lightly tanned looks pale and shimmers gold in the sunlight, he looks like the moon and the sun all at once. His usually floppy blonde hair that adorably falls into his eyes is gelled back away from his face to really show the fruits of their efforts. And finally the bodysuit, oh my god the bodysuit. It was made completely out of skin tight leather that hugged every muscle so that we could see every ripple with every movement.

Peeta Mellark, In all his glory.

I stare at the screen, I don't care about any other tribute, I don't even see them. Just him. There is only him. I just when I thought he couldn't get any hotter he literally burst into flames. I let out a gasp, not even realising I had been holding my breath. But he was completely breath-taking and I had no defence against it so I gave the breathe willingly. The flames surrounded him before dying out around his chest but continuing to burn at his back, leaving a trail of sparks and flickering flames. I didn't even notice the girls costume had done the exact same but she just blended into the background, where as he completely demanded attention, the cameras just could not tear themselves away from him.

He smiles. I melt.

I had never had much interest in boys, I focused more on keeping my family fed and had never had time to worry about such trivial things. There was Gale, but he was like the brother I never had. People commented all the time about how alike we looked. Seam children tended to share the same qualities, gray eyes and dark hair.

He lifts his hand to the crowd and I try not to notice how tight the leather was around his strong biceps. He waves, blows kisses and smiles a boyish smile that was sure to capture the hearts of many capitol citizens and more importantly the sponsors. It was obvious he knew what he was doing; he knew which angle to play. I remember this year's reaping; where he really made his mark, I don't think it was something district 12 will ever forget. The first District 12 volunteer.

I remember the ever odd looking Effie Trinket calling the name of the boy tribute, the whole crowd had tensed.

"Taylor Mellark!" He was only 12. His face was frozen into a mixture of shock and terror as the peace keepers pulled him from the crowd and began to walk him towards the stage. Peeta had just appeared behind him, calmly pulled the boy behind him and looked up to Effie as the words that would probably cost him his life left his lips.

"I volunteer as tribute."

The crowd had audibly gasped. This was unheard of here. He calmly climbed onto the stage and stood strong next to Effie, shoulders back and head up. He stared at something in the distance as his brother screamed as he was dragged back to his place with the other 12 year olds. It was extremely difficult to watch with a dry eye and I felt a lump rise in my throat because I knew I would do the exact same for Prim.

However, to say that was the first time I had noticed him would be a lie. He had actually saved my life once. My family had not eaten for days and he threw me some bread he had burned, He had received quite the black eye that had remained on his face for weeks after. Turns out he had a habit of saving people's lives. He had given me hope.

At that moment, as I watched him standing on that stage I suddenly felt a pang of guilt overtake my entire body. I had never spoke to him, never thanked him for that bread, never thanked him for giving me hope and keeping me alive. I took some solace in the long looks we had shared over the years; they had said things that words never could.

As Effie speech was coming to an end, I saw Peeta begin to scan the crowd carefully with his eyes, until finally they landed on me. He must be able to see the guilt and the sadness in my eyes because he smiled at me reassuringly, how can he smile at a time like this? Then I realise he wanted me to feel better, even now he was the same kind and selfless boy who threw me that bread. I wanted to scream out, say everything I never had but before I could think of where to start the peacekeepers are turning him around and he is being marched through the doors of the justice building.

I had thought about going to see him as he said his goodbyes but it seemed unfair for me to take time away from his loved ones. So I had walked home with Prim in a daze. 'He could live, he could win. He is strong.' I try to convince myself. My mind was clouded with thoughts of him and our shared glances and our first encounter in the rain. I knew one thing for sure, I wanted him to win. I wanted him to come home.

-x-

In the days following he had quickly become a capitol favourite, with his obvious good looks and boyish charm it was hard not to like him. He was just so...likeable.

As the chariot made its way back into the tribute building I try to take every inch of him in one more time before he disappears again. When he does the warm feeling in my chest goes with him and I'm left cold.

Prim stands next to me in the square where it was mandatory we watch if we do not have our own TV. The crowd starts to disperse as the screen goes black and she gently tugs at my hand. I turn to look and she smiles. "We just might have a victor this year" she says reassuringly, she was wise beyond her years; she knew he bothered me in some way, but knew better then to pry. We begin to walk home and I notice Gale making his way toward us through the crowd.

"Hey Catnip, same time tomorrow morning?" He asks, unable to say hunting in such a crowded place. I nod and he pats my shoulder as he walks past me, probably to get his siblings before walking back to the Seam.

-x—

The next few days go by in a blur, the week leading up to the games always do. Everyone notices I am acting strange, when they ask I snap at them and they back off the subject. I don't want to talk about it; I don't fully understand it myself. Why am I plagued by thoughts of him?

I make sure to have a good spot at the front to watch the preparation every single night. I have to physically restrain myself from jumping for joy when he scores an eight in training. That was good! It had been a while since someone from District 12 had such a high score, we tended to be skinny and undernourished so we were never seen as much of a threat. However he was strong and fed and always had been, hopefully this would fear the other tributes enough to give him a wide birth. I slept better than I had all week that night, and my dreams were full of blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

-x—

Tonight was the night of the interviews; I stood patiently in my usually spot in front of the screen waiting for the mandatory viewing to begin. Myself and Prim slowly picked at a cloth full of berries I had picked out from the forest that morning, my leg wiggled uncontrollably. I was nervous for him and could not keep still. Prim looked at me with curious eyes, I think she knew exactly why I was so invested in this year's games, but she would never approach me on the subject, she would wait for me to talk, when I was ready.

I completely stilled as the screen flickered to life. Caesar Flickerman, even though he was a capitol idiot it was terribly hard not to like him, he was bubbly and always tried his hardest to bring the best out in all the tributes. He did his best to help. I watched as he got the audience and viewers pumped up by telling them the exciting plan for the evenings show before finally introducing the first tribute.

The other tributes interviews seem to just go on for hours and my stomach churned away as I wait for Peetas interview, the last interview of the evening. Some of the other tribute stand out, Cato, clove, Glimmer, Marvel and Thresh. They had all scored the same or higher then Peeta and their interviews were quite successful, I was sure many sponsors would be lining up to help them, especially the careers.

Finally the girl tribute from 12 began her interview, Lily was her name. I vaguely remember seeing her around the Seam, she was only 13. She had the same amount of personality as a doorknob, not that I could really talk, I didn't particularly have an award winning personality either but this girl couldn't even act like she did. She was completely forgettable. I let out a quite growl as he interview dragged on as Caesar tried his best to pull a redeeming quality from the girl, it was hard work. I watched as she left the stage and I wiped my clammy palms on my pants. This was it.

I held my breath as the moment I had been waiting for came, Caesar finally introduced Peeta onto the stage and my heart just seemed to stop. He looked... amazing. He was dressed in a black suit with the blazer causally hung open, as did the top three buttons of his blood red shirt. His hair was once again slicked back to fully show his beautiful eyes that had been carefully lined black making them look positively luminous. He walked forward and shook Caesars hand like he was meeting an old friend, giving a small wave to the audience as he took his seat centre stage.

As the interview started, Peeta wasted no time in charming his way into the audiences and viewers hearts, he did a funny little bit with Caesar about smelling like roses and they both proceeded to smell each other while the audience roared with laughter. His laugh sounded like a song, it was completely contagious and the audience lapped it up.

Caesar asks Peeta about his amazing flaming costume and Peeta smirks, stands without a word and throws his arms out to his sides. This causes his suit to burst to life and burns like embers in a fire, I catch my breath in my throat and the audience goes crazy. Caesar gushes about the display, and the audience follow suit until finally the embers burn away and Peeta retakes his seat, much to the audience's dismay.

As the noise died away Caesar brought the interview back to a more serious note and proceeded to ask Peeta about his brother, the one for who he had volunteered. Peeta's charming smile fell from his face and if you looked closely you could see the tears gathering in his eyes. The audience loved that too. He spoke fondly of his brother and told him of his goodbye and how he had promised he would do his best to win for him. When the camera scanned the audience you could see tissues wiping away tears and I scoffed. They didn't really care.

As Caesar tries to lighten the interview my eyes perk up as I hear him ask Peeta if there was a special girl in his life, I see his cheeks turn a light shade of pink as he smiles and lowers his head in embarrassment.

"Well, there's this one girl, who I've had a crush on forever but I don't think she knew I existed until the reaping." My heart flutters. This may be wishful thinking but I couldn't help having the niggling thought at the back of my mind that maybe...just maybe he was talking about me.

"Well Peeta, I have an idea, you go in there and you win this thing, you go home and she can't turn you down then!" Caesar laughs as the crowd cheer. Peeta chuckles along with him and nods.

"I'm not too sure that would work. She probably doesn't even know she's the one I'm talking about. She has no idea the effect she can have." Peeta smiled as if remembering something fond.

"How about this Peeta, Why don't you tell this girl exactly how you feel right now, she will be watching, send your love a message she will never forget. Don't you think that's a good Ideas folks?" The crowd goes absolutely wild and I feel my stomach churn so hard I think I am going to throw up. I can sense the tension in the crowd, I'm pretty sure ever girl in District 12 is wishing to be the object of his affections. The cheering goes on for around 20 seconds before Peeta flashes that winning smile and waves his hands in a 'fine! you win!' manner. Caesar directs him as to which camera to look at. He clears his throat and looks down the camera lens and into my very soul.

"You are the most beautiful and strong girl I have ever met and your voice made me fall for you in a second all those years ago. You cannot deny the connection and pull we feel towards each other. We may not talk, but there is no need for words. I will win and I will see you again, and when that time comes I will greet you with a kiss. Wait for me." Peeta speaks softly and I feel like my whole body is melting. The audience if full of sounds of loved up sighs and "Aww"s. My head is spinning wildly and I lower my head. It could be about me...but it also could not be.

"Come on Peeta! Don't leave us like this, that message could be for anyone! Tell us this lovely little ladies name!" Caesar pleads and my head shoot back up. Peeta looks reluctant but the jeers from the audience must sway him. His face turns from charming to serious and somewhat longing.

He leans towards the camera, every girl in 12 holds a breath and then he says four words I will never forget for a long as I live.

"Wait for me...Katniss."

There you have it! Chapter one! Please review and let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey lovelies! So due to the nice reviews I received last night I got really encouraged to do the next chapter, so here it is! I hope you enjoy guys!

Chapter two

I stare at the screen for what seems like an eternity, did he just... say my name? I feel my cheeks heating up and lower my head. The crowd burst into hushed whispers and I can feel every pair of eyes on me. "Her? What's so special about her?" What is so special about me? Peeta could easily have won the heart of any District 12 girl but no, he chooses to want mine. My breathing becomes fast and the hushed voices become too loud. I bolt from the square, away from prying stares just as I hear Caesar finish the interview.

"Thank you Peeta, Peeta Mellark! The boy on fire!" and the crowd goes wild.

I don't stop running until I've reached the door to my house, I throw myself down on my hard bed and bury my face in the deer skin throw, not caring that it prickles my cheeks. Peeta Mellark... The boy on fire... loves me? No. He didn't say that. It is probably just a childhood crush and if he comes out victorious he will have an array of girls throwing themselves at his feet and will forget all about me. I wasn't particularly pretty, I didn't smile that often and I didn't speak much to anyone. How on earth could he have feelings for me?

I hear my mother and Prim enter the house, they are whispering . I pretend to be asleep, they know that I'm not but they know better than to talk to me when I'm like this so for a while they nibble on more of the berries I had picked before climbing into the bed they share and drifting to sleep.

I try to join them, to sooth myself into some kind of sleep but it seemed impossible, my heart was beating too fast and my mind raced. I kept replaying it in my head over and over, "Wait for me ...Katniss."

I want to see him again.

-x—

The morning came and I had successfully picked half of the wooden beam away next to my bed. Since sleep would not come I had to find another way to occupy myself, I had gotten tired of replaying that moment in my head because every time I did my stomach just seemed to do flips and if it continued I was sure I would be sick, being sick is not something you can afford in the Seam. Who knows when you will next eat?

I hear a gently knock at the door, I know it will be Gale. It's time to go hunting but to be honest for the first time, I don't want to go. I know he will bring up the subject and I'm not as guarded around Gale as I am with other people, he may be able to see how I'm really feeling about all of this. That is something I do not want, he had a way of understanding how I was feeling before I did.

I had to go, I had none of the rabbit left from yesterdays hunt and my mother and prim would be hungry when they woke. I slid off of the bed and didn't bother to get changed, I was still wearing what I wore last night so I just slid my hunting boot on, grabbed my game bag and headed for the door. Gale stands leaning lazily on the wooden fence as I step outside and begin walking in the direction of the woods with no more than a "Hey". Gale jogs to catch up with me, "You're not looking too good today Catnip, sure you want to be going out?" He asks, careful with his words. I scowl and walk faster. We reach the gap in the fence without another word and I climb through it and instantly feel better. The woods, my safe haven, the place where all my problems and worries would disappear.

We grab our weapons and go to check the traps that we left the day before and discover we have caught a rabbit and two squirrels. It was a good start but Gale had four mouths to feed and I had two, we needed more.

Our hunt was very successful, an hour later we had another rabbit and a wild turkey, this would do at least until tomorrow. We decided to sit in our usually spot, on a hill under a willow tree, and munch on the last piece of rabbit from the day before; we have been silent since we entered the woods.

"How are you feeling?" Gale asks casually, but I know exactly what he means, he's really asking how I feel about what happened last night.

"Fine." I snap. I don't want to talk about it, not to him. The air become silent once again and I begin to relax.

"What will you do if he wins?" Gales voice has dropped, it sounds deeper, more serious.

"I don't know Gale!" I complete loose what little patience I already had and stand, hurrying back into the woods, Gale is behind me his step quick to keep up with me and he calls my name. I ignore it and continue, I don't want to have this conversation and don't want to speak to him about this. I let out a startled yelp as he grabs my arm and pulls me to face him.

"Do you like him?" He stares into my eyes and I remain silent. Do I like him?

I hear Gale growl, low in his throat like a possessive animal and his grip on my arm tightens. Before I understand what is happening he is leaning towards me, I feel his breath on my lips and my eyes widen. Before they connect I drag myself away putting a few feet between us. For a while we stare at each other and say nothing.

"I see..." He lowers his head and I turn and run towards the fence only stopping the throw my bow in its usual hiding place.

-x—

I arrive home and take a moment to gather my thoughts, my head was spinning, Gale just tried to kiss me, he looked so heart broken when I pulled away. I take my boots off outside, as they are covered in mud and that's when I realise that Gale had been carrying the game we had caught today, I sigh and storm into the house and when I look up I instantly freeze. There sat around my table was my mother, Prim and Effie Trinket. What in the world was Effie Trinket doing here?

"Katniss... you have a visitor" My mother says slowly, she glances down at my game bag and I shake my head slightly and she seems to relax. No evidence of where I had been. Effie jumps up and envelops me in a hug, she smells so strongly of perfume I almost sneeze. She pulls back but her hands remain on my shoulders and she is studying me.

"So you are her? You are the one my tribute has fallen so desperately in love with? How wonderful! Such a pretty young girl, come sit, your mother has just made tea!" She guides me over to the table and I sit facing her. She looks so out of place in our run down wooden home, with her bright pink wig, whitened face and over the top dress sense.

"What are you doing here Miss Trinket?" I ask, the words laces with confusion and caution, whatever the reason it can't be good.

"Well my dear, you will be excited to know I have been sent here on orders of president snow himself!" I flinch at the mention of his name; there is no one in the world I hated more then President Snow.

"What would President snow want with me?" I ask, almost scared of the answer, he was not a kind man, I mean he did send 24 children to their death every year. He didn't want me to join Peeta in the games did he? No...That had never happened and plus all the preparations had already been done, the games started tomorrow morning.

"Well Haymich came up with the most wonderful idea! Today you will be getting a real treat! A makeover from Peeta's very own prep team!" She pauses and I lift an eyebrow. Was this all just so I look good for if Peeta returns? No sometimes the games can go on for weeks, surely anything they do today will have gone by then.

"You will be transformed into the beauty you were meant to be, so you are all ready for tonight, when the film crew arrives" She stares at me with a huge smile on her face, like she expected me to squeal with excitement.

"...Film crew?!" I manage to splutter out.

"Yes dear! Tonight you will addressing the nation, and more importantly Peeta with a response to his heart wrenching confession on last night's interviews!" Now she is squealing with excitement, and I am left with my mouth agape. I had to do what?...No no no no no no. I couldn't. I can't. Effie must have noticed my panic and grabbed my hand in hers.

"Whatever is the matter my dear, this is your chance to tell him how to feel before he goes into the arena! Oh how the sponcers will flood in when the capitol watches tonight, the story of the star cross lovers of District 12!" She says dreamily and something clicks in my head. Sponsors...that's what Peeta needs to survive, it's what he needs to win. I take a moment to think and glance at my mother the sister, my mother's expression is blank however Prim is looking at me with hope. She wants me to do this?

"W...When do we start?" I ask and I see My mother and Prim actually recoil with surprise.

Effie smiles and takes my hand. "Right away."

-x—

I scrunch my face up in discomfort as another strip is pulled from my leg. If I was going to be clothed why did I need to be completely void of hair everywhere other then my head and eyebrows? I had been washed down four times up to now and for the last hour I had lay on a cold steel table they brought in while they plucked and waxed my entire body. After a while you think you'll get used to the pain, but you really don't.

The prep team were funny looking, like just about everyone in the capitol. They had not really spoken to me all that much, but that's probably because Effie had been flitting around all morning making sure everything was running smoothly.

As, what I hoped would be the last strip, was pulled away Effie clapped her hands a few times. "Now for hair and makeup!" I sighed heavily, the hair I didn't mind but make up? I had never worn that in my life but Effie seemed positively ecstatic about it so I tried my best to not look completely reluctant.

I am pulled up by the prep team and placed in a chair surrounded by bright shining lights, I squint and it takes a few minutes before my eyes adjust to the lights, two of the prep team have already started to work on my hair while the other begins to carefully sculpt my face with a light powder. I look out of the corner of my eye as Prim sits on the kitchen table watching the prep team work their magic, she smiles at me and takes another bite out of a small green coloured cake she had taken from the three huge plates of food the prep team had brought in with them. Just for a 'snack' they had said, the food trays were big enough to feed my family for a week, probably longer if it would keep.

I sit there for an hour before they finally allow me to stand and stretch my legs, I don't get much of a break because suddenly Effie is rushing me into a separate room when a dress hangs up ready for me to put on. It is orange, not a bright orange but soft like the sunset.

"This is his favourite colour. My girl, if he wasn't already madly in love with, just wait until he sees you in this!" She grins and tells me to drop the soft while dressing gown they had provided. I do and Effie helps me slip into the dress, and then into a pair of high heeled shoes. I stumble a little before I begin to get the hang of walking in them, he ached terribly already. How did Effie walk around like this all day?

I turn to face her and Effie takes a breath and covers her mouth with her hand, she's very dramatic. "Katniss, you are absolutely stunning." She guides me to a full length mirror she had set up and I must admit, I gasp when I look into it. My dark brown hair is free from its usual braid and is cascading down my back in beautiful curls, at the top my hair has been plaited across the top of my head to keep my hair off of my face. And my face, well my face looks radiant, my skin look flawless and the make up around my eyes is subtle but effective with oranges and browns finished off with eye liner that extends out towards my temple and fake eyelashes. My cheeks are light pink and look healthy and my lips are coated in a similar shade of pink gloss.

I look down at my dress next, It has simple thin straps and fit the top half of my body perfectly, making my waist look tiny, as the dress reached just below my waist it begins to flow out and stops just before my knees. I look cute, I look sweet. I look, like how I would imagine a girl worthy of Peeta to look.

I walk back into the other room and Effie helps me walk as I still am shaky in the heels, she babbles on about how wonderful the whole thing is going to be and how I will be sat during the interview and not to worry about staying steady on my feet. Why do I have to wear them if I'm sat? I refrain from actually asking because I don't want to set her off on a rant of how a lady should present herself.

As I walk into the room I hear my mum choke a sob back and Prim gasps and runs towards me. "Katniss, you look beautiful!" She looks at me in awe and I smile. "Thanks little duck". My mother stumbles towards us and looks at me for the longest time before pulling me into a tight hug. I ignore Effie fussing, asking my mother to be careful of my hair and enjoy the mother daughter moment we were sharing. I pull away just at the film crew burst through the door, bringing in box after box of equipment.

"We need to be ready to go in 20!" Effie exclaims and turns to me. "Relax my sweet girl, have something to eat and think about what you want to say to him. This may be your last chance." She says softly. I nod and take a seat at the table as Effie flits away to oversee the set up of the cameras. How can I eat at a time like this? My stomach feels like a whirled pool and my hands are beginning to shake. This has all happened so fast. What should I say? What can I say? Prim sits down next to me and takes hold of one of my hands, she too sweet to mention how sweaty they are. "Speak from your heart Katniss." She simply says but that is something I have always struggled with all my life.

20 minutes fly by and all of a sudden I am sat on a chair provided by a man who seems to be some sort of director. Effie instructs me how to sit, slightly to the side with my hands placed on my lap. I notice four different cameras trained on me and wince slightly. The director does last minute checks and seems to be happy with the camera angles and lighting. I hear Panems Anthem begin to play and stare into the small screen that is set up slightly to the left of the camera what is stationed right in front of me as Caeser Flickerman appears on the screen.

"People of Panem! We have a very special treat for you tonight. After the Distinct 12 tribute Peeta Mellark finished his interview with myself last night we were all left wondering who is this girl? This 'Katniss' who has won the heart of one of our favourite tributes of this year's Hunger games?" He pauses for effect and grins.

"Well at the request of President Snow himself, we have a surprise for you. For tonight we have an exclusive interview with the young girl herself! Miss Katniss Everdeen All the way from District 12! Katniss! Can you hear me?" I stare at the screen at it splits into two and reveals me, I look beautiful and terrified.

"...Y..yes Caesar, I hear you." I hear an audience screaming my name, and Caesar leans back in his chair and gasps.

"Well Katniss, I thought you would have to be beautiful to catch Peeta's eyes but I never expected this, you look radiant my dear!" He exclaims and I open and close my mouth a few times, unsure of what to say, I look completely bewildered.

"Ah... Thank you Caesar, Its all thanks to Effie, and the prep team though." I mutter.

"So humble! The prep team can only do so much Katniss, you must have been beautiful to begin with, isn't she beautiful folks?!" I hear the audience cheer and cry out again, It gives me a little more confidence.

"So Katniss..." Caesar says, bringing the interview back to its purpose. "Can you, if you will, please explain how you felt when Peeta volunteered on the day of the reaping?" He asks softly.

I swallow spit that has gathered in my mouth and look at the floor.

"I was devastated." I almost whisper, I'm surprised Caesar even heard me.

"Why is that Katniss?" He pushes.

"Because I never got the chance to...We never..." I stumble over my words, and I can feel my face heating up.

"Never got the chance to what?"

"To thank him, he did something for me a long time ago and we never..." There a lump in my throat the size of a bowling ball, I can feel my eyes beginning to fill with tears that are threatening to spill down my cheeks. I hold them back. I will not let myself seem weak, not on live television.

"Oh Katniss my dear" He comforts me and I give him a small smile.

" If he were here now, what would you like to say to him. Take as long as you need."

"I would tell him to fight as hard as he can to come home. I would...Peeta, thank you. I'm sorry I never said it before but you saved my life. I've never met anyone as selfless as you but please, be selfish in that arena and come home." I plead into the camera and have to pause, I'm getting too emotional. Its only when I pause I realise how quite it is, you could hear a pin drop. Everyone is hanging on my every word. I glance at Effie who is mouthing the words kiss to me. It takes a second but I realise what she's referring too and look back into the camera.

"You promised you would greet me with a kiss. Well I am waiting Peeta, My boy on fire." I can barely believe the words coming from my mouth. Caesar leans forward in his chair.

"Katniss, Peeta will be watching this right now, and I'd bet my buttons he is going to fight to the last second to see you again now. Thank you Katniss sharing this special moment with us. Katniss Everdeen everyone!" The crowd cheers so loudly I cannot hear anything else in the room I wave and the camera shuts down. Effie squeals in delight and rushes to me. "That was perfect!" Everyone congratulates each other on a job well done and I just stare blankly at the screen. Somehow I don't think that being a favourite of the capitol is going to do me any favours but if it helps Peeta, to repay him. I would do anything.

-x—

Peetas POV.

I sit staring wide eyes at the screen; I don't think I've taken a breath in the whole two minutes she was on the air. Katniss spoke about me, spoke to me and I couldn't believe it. I manage to pull my eyes away as Caesar began to chat away about the other tributes interviews last night. I run a hand threw my blonde hair and allow it to fall into my eyes. I was in utter shock, In all honesty I would have thought as soon as Katniss saw my interview she would have cursed me for embarrassing her. I didn't think she'd remembered that day in the rain, or cared. But she did... She is waiting for me. To be honest I had only said those things in my interview to get it off my chest, I knew I had little chance of winning and I wanted her to know how I feel before... Well, before I die.

But now. Now this changes everything. Katniss Everdeen is waiting for me and I will kill every tribute in that arena myself if I have to. For the chance to get back to her I would do anything.

Dont forget to leave a review! Thanks guys


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When I wake the next morning, my heart fills with dread. Today was the day. It was the day Peeta would be put in the arena and there was no guarantee he would ever emerge from it. I struggle to keep my breathing steady and force myself out of bed, I had to get down to the square to watch him, even though all I wanted to do was hide under the covers of my bed and pray for it to be over. I mentally scolded myself, I was not the one being forced to fight 23 other children to the death, I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself and focus on Peeta. He had to survive.

I through the covers off of me and quickly get dressed, a simple T-shirt and trousers was fine. I wanted to be comfortable. My hair is still as it was last night, what on earth did they use on it to keep it so perfect even when I had slept on it? I decided to leave it down, it was most likely that there would be a camera trained on me today and I thought that the better I looked the more likely people are to support us. I had left the makeup on too in hopes that it would keep but it had smudged overnight so I decided the just wash it off.

As I dried my face a quite knock came on the door. I hoped to god it wasn't Gale. I was in no mood to deal with him today. I take my time making my way to the door and reluctantly open it to see Madge Undersee, the Mayors daughter on the other side. "Madge? What are you doing here?" I ask a little shocked at her sudden and uninvited visit, yes she was my friend but she had never travelled down to the Seam to see me, she was the Mayors daughter and the Mayors daughter was not allowed to play in the dirty Seam. She offered no answer, just pushed past me and walked straight into the kitchen. I followed her stuttering over my words before Madge pulled a chair out and pointed to it. "Sit." She commanded, pushing her long blonde curls out of her face and tucking them behind her ear.

I comply and take a seat, thoroughly confused as she began to dig around in the bag I didn't even notice she had been carrying. "Madge what is this about?" I ask, she finally shows me her hands and the few bits of makeup placed on them. More make up? I couldn't think of anything worse. She noticed my face scrunch up in reluctance and slammed her hand down on the table, causing me to jump and turn my head to quickly look at her.

She was angry. "Katniss Everdeen you will sit and you will let me put my make up on you because it will help Peeta." She wagged her finger in my face, I felt like a naughty child. "He deserves all the help he can get because he is a good person, a very good person." Her squeaky voice breaks a little and I realise she is close to tears so I nod and sit back and let her work. She lets out a frustrated sigh "I only use it for special occasions, it's expensive and incredibly hard to get a hold of out here, but I thought this was more important than any silly parties my father holds." She says calmly as she begins to apply a powder, I assume to hide any imperfections on my face, and the under eye bags I had developed over the week. It had been hard to sleep.

"They were installing new cameras in the square today, they will be all looking at you, and you need to look and act the part." She says sternly, I nod. I wonder why Madge cared about Peeta's fate so much, I didn't think they were close and I had never seen them together.

"You must look worried, look sad, and cry if you have to! Shout out, act like you care." She pleads and begins to add make up to my eyes and cheeks.

"I do care." I reply quietly.

"Well you need to show it." She snapped. Madge went silent and I was given a chance to ponder her words. She was right, anything I do from this point on could directly affect Peeta, I needed to look how they would want me to look, act like they would want me to act and be who they would want me to be. The thought sickened me, I had to do everything a certain way or Peeta could die. I was never the best at showing my true emotions. I had learned a long time ago to hide them and keep them hidden until I was alone and In less than an hour I would be expected to open my heart up and let it bleed for everyone in all the districts to see.

She stepped back to view her work. She smiles, and I assume she is happy with it. She shows me in a little compact mirror that was encrusted with multicoloured gems. I look pretty, like I don't really have make up on at all. She has made me look natural but flawless. I look up at her and mutter a small thank you.

She takes my hands in hers and stares into my eyes. "He cares about you more then you will ever know Katniss. Now it's time to repay him. Give them what they want and they will see he is taken care of." She says softly she pulls something else out of her bag, it's a dress nothing too spectacular, just a light blue number that stops just above the knee. She hands it to me along with a white cardigan and pair of slip on shoes, no heel thank god, and before I can thank her she is gone.

I pull on the dress and slip on the shoes, I look down and the dress and cardigan seem to fit me pretty well. I glance out of the window and see that people are already moving towards the square to view the beginning of the games, and I rush out to join them.

-x-

When I reach the square It is already pretty full but I push my way to the front, most people let me pass easily, looking at me with pity in their eyes. I want to scowl at them, I hate it when people pity me, but I restrain myself and remember the words Madge had said, I needed to act the part. So as I arrive at the front I look up at the screen with sadness in my eyes and grip on to the metal railing they have put up to keep us back. Caesar is sat at the desk he always sits at to commentate the games, he seems to very excited. I feel sick.

I look to the side of the screen where there are two cameras installed both are pointing straight at me. Madge was right, they were there only to film my reactions. They do nothing to calm my nerves.

"And now folks we go live to the arena where the 74th annual hunger games are about to begin, let's wish all of our tributes luck. May the odds be ever in their favour." Caesar smiles and the screen goes black for a moment. I chew the inside of my cheek and tap my foot impatiently. How can I deal with this everyday for weeks? Waking up every morning to rush to the square all the way praying that he hasn't been killed during the night. My stomach feels like it tied in a million little knots.

The screen finally comes back to life, showing an open patch of grass, to the left a woods, to the right a lake and in the middle stands the cornucopia. I see the tributes begin to rise from there metal plates, I instantly begin to search for Peeta as the countdown begins. 60 seconds.

60 seconds to gain your bearings, 60 seconds to look into the cornucopia,60 seconds to decide whether to run in and take your chances for the weapons and supplies or to retreat and hope that none of the tributes follow you.

I know Peeta will have been instructed to run away as soon as cannon fires, so it calms me to know he will be out of harm's way for now at least. The camera lands on him and he stares around for a moment, before bracing himself, staring forward. He looks so focused.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

The cannon fires and I watch the arena erupt into movement. Half the tributes run away and into the woods, and the other half towards the cornucopia where the blood bath will begin. I try to spot Peeta's blonde hair retreating into the trees but I fail to spot him. Then to my horror the camera focuses on the cornucopia and I see Peeta, and he is running straight for it.

-x-

I grip the metal barrier tighter and my knuckles turn white. I see him running at full speed, he bends down slightly to grab a backpack from the ground as he goes. A tribute running next to him is taken down by a flying dagger straight to the neck, and Peeta leaps forward to dodge the next that was aimed directly at his head. It's the girl from 2, she must be incredibly fast to have made it to the weapons by now and already be starting her rampage.

I want to close my eyes and look away but they are glued to the screen, and Peeta is still running. He pulls up his backpack and holds it up to his face as another dagger flies into it, I almost smile. Now he has a weapon, perfect. Now run away Peeta.

But he doesn't, he continues into the cornucopia, it's a massacre. Children who were brave or stupid enough to run for the weapons and supplies are just being slaughtered left right and centre. Peeta run straight to the weapons stand and picks up a small sword, next he turns and picks up a pack of what looks like dried up meat. He shoves them in the backpack quickly and looks around for the clearest path out.

As he runs back out on to the field a sword, much bigger than the one he is wielding collides with the metal side of the cornucopia, inches from his face. It's the huge boy from 2, Cato. Peeta's eyes widened and he immediately runs for the trees with Cato in quick pursuit.

I feel my stomach drop, I can't watch, I can't watch this.

My head drops and close my eyes. My grip on the metal barricade is beginning to hurt my palms but I don't release it, I can't, my legs feel like jelly and I feel that if I let go I would crumble to the ground. I hear the crowd around me gasp and my head shoots back up again to see that Cato must have caught Peeta half way across the field as they are now engaging in some hand to hand combat. Was Cato actually cocky enough to throw away his sword and take Peeta on hand to hand? Peeta had put his sword in his backpack and must have had no time to retrieve it and I mentally curse him for it. My whole body is ridged as they circle each other. Cato jumps forward and they begin to attempt to wrestle one another to the ground. I had seen Peeta lift bags of flour bigger than me over his head before now, not to mention he was in the schools wrestling team, second only to his brother. He was strong so he was able to hold Cato off. In the midst of the struggle Cato manages to land a punch on Peeta's jaw, he flies back and hits the floor and I let out a strangled gasp as Cato approaches him, sitting on his middle and wrapping his hands around Peeta's neck.

"No." I whimper, it can't be over this soon! I see Peeta's face turning red and I feel tears roll down my cheeks, I didn't even realise they had gathered in my eyes.

"No" I see Peeta gripping Cato's hands in a desperate attempt to try and pull them off but they don't budge, his eyes are beginning to soften.

"NO!" I scream as loud as I can finally letting go of the metal to wrap my arms around myself and grip hard, It feel like my arms are the only thing keeping me together.

Peeta will black out soon, it's been too long. Then suddenly with what I assume is his last bit of strength Peeta pulls his fist back and punches Cato straight in the nose. Cato roars in fury and his hands lift to cover his now bleeding face. With the moment of weakness Peeta manages to throw Cato back, on to the ground. Peeta is on his feet in a second, he quickly reaches down and retrieves his backpack, but Cato's hand grips his wrist as he tries to pull it up. Peeta rips his arm from his grasp and delivers a well deserved uppercut kick to Cato's chin sending him flying backwards once again. With this a shout of Cato's name echoes across the open plane, the camera pans and shows the rest of the career pack running across the field to aid him.

Peeta turns and barrels into the woods not stopping for a moment. "Just wait lover boy, I'm gunna cut that pretty little head RIGHT OFF OF YOUR BODY." Cato screams into the trees as the careers reach him, he spits blood onto the ground and stops Clove from running into the woods after him.

"You know the plan, back to the cornucopia." He commands, and lifts himself from the ground rubbing his jaw. They turn and begin to jog towards the big metal horn.

-x-

I finally am able to breathe again, everyone cheers as Peeta come back onto the screen and is seen running through the forest, putting as much distance between the Careers and him.

The next few hours are uneventful but I don't look away for a second, Peeta had sat himself at the base of a tree and finally had a chance to look through his back pack. To my delight he had managed to pick up, a sleeping bag, a pack of crackers, another pack of dried meat, a bottle of Iodine. A box of wooden matches, a small coil of wire and a two litre plastic bottle with a cap that's completely empty. He had a knife and a small sword too. I was ecstatic.

That was a good start, a very good start. He packed it all away again and slides the knife into his belt. He rises to his feet again and wipes his brow. He had been running for so long he was probably already feeling the onsets of dehydration. Natural causes could kill just as well as any sword, he needed to find water.

I watch as he walks away, rubbing the bruise forcing on his jaw, he disappears into the woods as the cannon starts to fire, I count 11 in total. Only 13 tributes left. The screen flicks from tribute to tribute none of them seem to be close to Peeta from what I can see and I allow myself to relax a little. I allow a smile to creep onto my face. My boy with the bread, my boy on fire is alive and he is safe...For now.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, I'm sorry this has taken so long to post but I've been so busy I've literally had no time to write it.

As I said in the first chapter I wanted to get through the games quickly because the story I have in mind takes place after the games so that's what I've done, there will be flashbacks to Peeta time in the arena later in the story but for now I've skipped ahead, I hope you like the new chapter, and thank you all for your lovely reviews, Please continue to give me feed back, I really appreciate it!

-x-

Chapter Four

I blinked widely.

It was over.

It was all over and Peeta had...won. I stare at the screen in a daze.

The events of the last two weeks whirled around my head and made me dizzy. I had seen him befriend rue, destroy the Pyramid of supplies, kill her murderer, cradle her as she died, surround her in flowers, fight for his prize at the feast, retrieve it, use it, run for his life from fire, run for his life from mutts, battle Cato and...win.

The battle with Cato had lasted 20 long gruelling minutes. I had cried, screamed, cheered and finally battered and bruised Peeta had managed to impale Cato on his sword then let him fall to his death into the readily open mouths of the Mutts. It had taken over an hour for him to die. Peeta had sat for the entire time pushing his hands to his ears as hard as he could.

Finally when the cannon had sounded signally Cato's death Peeta had risen, looking lost in a multitude of emotions. As the hovercraft came to retrieve him he let a tired broken smile touch his lips and shouted a single name. My name.

He had won. He was coming home.

Everyone in the square erupted into cheers, for the first time in 24 years, district 12 had a victor. As the celebrations continued around me, I allowed myself to drop to my knees, I rested my head against the railing and I let the barrage of emotions loose. I wept with a smile on my face.

It was a mere two hours later when Effie and the prep team had arrived, they were different then last time, Peeta's prep team must have been getting him ready for his return to 12. They insisted that mine and Peeta's reunion tomorrow would be televised and I must look absolutely perfect. I sat in a daze as they fussed around me. Peeta was okay, he was being treated for his injuries and would be home tomorrow. My abdomen filled with hundreds of butterflies. I would finally see him.

I didn't know what to expect. Would he be happy to see me, would I be happy to see him? Were the emotions I had been feeling over the past two weeks just a trick of my mind or were they songs from my very heart? I would not know until the following day. A realisation hit, I had never actually spoken to Peeta, I wonder what my first words that I ever speak to him would be? Surely I should rehearse something, make it special. I concentrated on that while the prep team started the awful waxing treatment again, it made a good distraction to the feeling of guilt that swept over me when I realised I had no idea what to say to him. Ah well, It was probably better just coming straight from my heart anyway.

Two hours later I lay in bed, I was scrubbed clean, completely hairless apart from the hair on my head and my eyebrows, and had my nails shaped and painted a pretty shade of pink. Not very me.

Effie came and crouched besides my bed, taking my hand in hers she congratulated me, I nodded and gave thanks.

"Did you see him?" I ask, hope filled my heart, even though he was out of that godforsaken arena I still worried, the capitol is a dangerous place.

"Yes dear, I saw him." She smiled softly.

"Was he okay? That cut on his leg turned pretty bad by the end and even though he got the medicine he was limping, and the cut on his chest and on his face what about thos-"

Effie shushed me gently.

"He is in the best hands Katniss, he will be taken care of, healed, fed and bathed and all before he arrives tomorrow. He is strong Katniss." She stroked my hair, brushing a piece that had fell into my eyes behind my ear.

"You know I saw him as soon as he was taken by the hovercraft and you know what he said?"

"No..."

"He said, when will I be able to see Katniss? He said you were waiting for him and he wouldn't keep you waiting much longer." She laughed and I smiled. I breath catches in my throat, even though he had been through so much, he was still thinking of me. I wanted to burst into tears and smile all at once.

"He must love me a lot huh?" I ask feeling my cheeks tingle and blush red.

"He does. Anyone with any kind of sense can see that. Go to sleep my dear, and in the morning your victor will await you." She placed a kiss on my forehead and stood, and I felt a strange feeling of affection wash over me...maybe all capitol people weren't the same. I heard the door quietly close and rolled onto my back. I wish that I could go to Peeta tomorrow without the whole nation watching. That we could quietly talk and hold each other in private, away from prying eyes but it was not going to happen like that.

They were in a whole different kind of game now.

-x—

I look into the full length mirror and sigh, my hair has been tied into a messy bun on top of my head, stray piece fall down and curl gently around my face. The dress they had chosen for me was the colour of daffodils. I look young and innocent. My makeup is soft and understated, thank god.

My legs shake, and it isn't because of the heels this time, I am so nervous I feel like my entire body is vibrating, like I want to be sick, run into my forest and hide there forever. Effie circles me slowly before squealing with delight.

"She's perfect! This will be all anyone is talking about for months! The boy on fire and his songbird reunited once again and can finally relish in their unexplored love!" She fantasises and I can almost see her vision of me and Peeta running into one another arms, tears rolling, sharing sloppy kisses and 'I love you''s. I may not know how it was going to happen, but that was definitely not it.

Effie straightened the ends of my dress and runs me through every movement that will happen within the next two hours. We will arrive exactly 5 minutes before the train rolls in, Peeta will get off the train and I will be waiting for him, we will reunite as the cameras catch our every movement, Peeta will give a speech in the square and I must be with him on the stage then we will go to the Mayors house where there will be a party and feast to celebrate his victory.

That was an awful lot of socialising...

Looks like it will be near impossible for me a Peeta to have a moment alone today, but one can wish.

Effie checks the time and starts to rush people out of the door, squealing about not being late. I'm reluctantly pulled along and manage to take a long wanting look at the forest beyond the fence before I am escorted down the street. I feel eyes on me from every house we past, some are stood outside their doors, taking in my appearance. Some look amazed and star struck while others look disgusted. A see a girl point at me and tug at her mother's hand. "Look mummy, a princess!"

I smile at that, I am far from a princess, probably the furthest you could get to be quite honest. As we near the square my heart starts to slam against my ribcage and my stomach is doing flips, my hands are clammy and shaking. I wasn't even this nervous on reaping day. Effie turns to me and smiles. The offers a small, "you can do it" before pulling me in front of the train station and positioning me where she had planned me to stand. Cameras were everywhere. People crowded to watch the reunion. I bite my lip so hard I worry I made it bleed. Effie would be furious with me.

I can hear the train approaching and I squeeze my hands into fists. Focus now, this has to be perfect. The white sterile looking capitol train rushes in, causing a gust of wind that makes my dress flow gently. It seemed like hours before it finally came to a stop, perfectly placing one of the doors directly in front of me, about 15 meters away. The windows are blacked out so I can't see anything but I know Peeta is behind it, I feel like every bit of air is being sucked straight from my lungs.

The door slowly slides open and there he is. My boy with the bread. He is looking down and once the door have fully opened he take one step off of the train and pulls his eyes up look into mine. Impossible blue. Then there is nothing, not a sound, not a movement, nothing. Time just seems to stand still and the only movement I can feel is my hair waving gently in the wind. My breath hitches as I drink in his appearance, his face is still bruised slightly, but his blonde curls are no longer a dirty light brown as they were in the games, they are once again a sandy blonde that seems to shimmer in the sunlight. His eyes draw me in, they are looking at me like I am the very moon and star's themselves. That look makes my legs weak.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he begins to walk forward, slowly at first and then he picks up into a jog until he is inches away. I stand stunned as one arm snakes around my waist and the other wraps around my shoulders and he pulls me to him with such force I go limp in his arms. I am pressed so tightly against his chest I find it hard to breathe, his face is tucked away in my neck. I blink several times before I wrap my arms around him too, but when I do I collapse on the inside, I tuck my face in his neck too because there are tears in my eyes and I hate him for it. We stand there frozen in time, frozen in this one pure perfect moment that, no matter how many people are watching, is ours.

He says my name, he says it over and over and I hear his voice getting softer and softer until a hiccup interrupts his chanting. I understand why he holds me so tightly and why he whispers my name so thankfully, it's because he never thought he would.

He pulls back suddenly and his hands are on either side of my face, he looks over my features as if looking at a priceless piece of art, his thumb runs down my cheek, then gently across my lips. I feel my knees go weak and my heart jump right out of my chest and I whisper his name quietly. I try to speak, to do what I did the night of my interview but I am so overwhelmed I feel like I'm drowning. He holds my chin in his hand and before I can do anything his lips are on mine. I once again go limp as the crown bursts into fits of cheers. I feel like every cell in my body explodes, simmers and dies away. I gingerly bring my hands up, I slowly let one get lost in his blonde curls, and the other one rests on his shoulder. I relax into the kiss as the cheers drown out and all I can hear is he heart beat in my head. His lips are so gentle, so loving, so...Peeta. The cameras, the people, the world all just seem to disappear until it is only me and him and our kiss. Nothing else exists.

We pull back and barely have enough time to catch our breaths before Effie is grabbing us and pulling us through the crowd and to our next location, there are hints of tears in the corner of her eyes and a huge smile of her face, which means that the reunion is exactly what the people in the capitol wanted. Peeta's fingers entwine with mine and hold on tight, I never realise how big his hands were, it made me feel steady.

The next location was the square, where Peeta would give his winning speech in front of the justice building and I would be expected to look thrilled and thankful and tearful and every other emotion. I had trouble conveying just one emotion; god knows how I would successfully show a whole selection.

We are rushed to the square and onto the stage where our makeup is checked and topped up. All the time Peeta holds my hand and every now and again sends me small smiles and reassuring hand squeezes. The square quickly fills with people eager to hear from our new victor, eager to see the reunited lovers stand together and talk about how happy they are to finally be together once again.

As the cameras start to roll it takes every inch of will power not to bolt from the stage, or throw up what little I had managed to stomach that morning. I stand next to him, my arm linked with his, trying my hardest not to think about the hundreds of people in front of me or the millions watching. I smile and look at Peeta lovingly as he begins his speech of how he overcome the challenges of the games and how without me he probably would have given up hope and ended up dead. I go through the motions, reacting to his words and it's easier than I thought. Peeta snakes an arm around my waist and pulls me close. "She was my reason for surviving, and now here I stand alive and a victor and I have only her to thank." He smiles and its real, the smile reaches his eyes and they just seem to sparkle, he pecks my lips with a kiss before he lets me go and holds my hand.

He looks humble as they finish the speech by announcing their victor and Peeta waves a thank you to the crowd, I smile awkwardly and give a short wave and scan the crowd. Then a catch a glimpse of a familiar face, Gale stood about five rows back and he isn't smiling, in fact the look on his face is not one I've seen before. It's a mixture of disappointment and sadness; he has never looked at me like that. It hits me in the chest like a giant snow ball, cold and heavy.

Peeta is leading me into the Justice building and I manage to steal another glance before the doors close, I see him shaking his head as he turns away. Effie is waiting inside and ushers us into a empty room. "I thought you two could use a few minutes alone, the prep teams will arrive shortly so don't get to comfortable!" she giggles and closes the door. I stare at the brown panels and brass doorknob for several moments before I find the courage to turn to him.

He stands patiently with a gentle smile; he doesn't move to touch me. He just stands and lets me make the first move. So I do, I take a few steps and I lay my forehead on the hard muscle of his chest and he wraps his arms around me tightly.

"Hi" He mutters with a chuckle.

"Hi" I reply unable to contain the short laugh that escapes my lips.

"You look so beautiful" I can hear the happiness in his voice.

"Well I preferred you in the leather bodysuit but I suppose this will do" I chuckle and he joins in.

He pulls back and leads me to a love seat and we sit. "I guess we have a lot to talk about" He lets out a sigh. "I guess we do."

"We don't have the time to go into everything right now but Katniss, I want to ask you something, before anything else..." He says carefully biting his lip. I sit patiently in silence and nod.

"If this was... an act to help me out of the games, I want to know now. I can't stand the thought of you carrying this on if you were only pretending. I don't think my heart could take it." He pauses; for once he is the one struggling to find the words. I sit and stared wide eyed, was all of this an act? Was this my way of repaying him for what he did for me? I can't deny the pull I feel towards him, the electric I feel shoot through my body when he touches me.

"Katniss? Say something." He pleads, his eyes are heavy with sadness and I hate it, I never want his eyes to look like this.

"Is this real? Or not real?"

I place my hand on top of his.

"Real."

Suddenly he is pulling me towards him, he kisses me all over my face before finally claiming my lips, a dig my hands into his blond hair and I'm lost. Lost in him, in everything he is. It was real, it had to be. I had never felt this way about anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

The prep team fussed and fretted getting me into my new attire for the evening, a party and feast at the mayors mansion. All three of my prep team and me wore slight blushes due to them walking in on me a Peeta almost sucking each other's faces off, however there excited little grins were hidden underneath that. They were happy to see us together, just like the rest of the capitol. I would have loved to have seen a capitol crowd's reaction to our reunion, but there would surely be news coverage on it that I could watch later. Myself and Peeta had been taken into separate rooms by separate prep teams to ensure we looked out upmost best for tonight. Effie fluttered between the two of us, fussing and reminding us of the time. After an hour I was looking into the mirror and the girl staring back at me was just...astounding. I was dressed in a sunset orange dress, it was tightly fitted until it reached just my hips and then it began to fan out slightly, leaving a trail behind me as I walked. My hair was plaited across the top of my head then allowed to cascade curls down my back, little orange flowers were pinned carefully into place all throughout my hair, the orange standing out beautiful against the dark brown. My skin shimmered in the light and my face was made up quite nicely, brown smoky eyes with just a hint of gold shimmer and long false eyelashes that made my eyes pop, finished with a nude lipstick to make my lips look extra pouty. I turned around of my own accord to fully take myself in. I couldn't wait for Peeta to see me, I couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

Once Effie had finished telling me how astounding I looked she lead my through to the hallway where a grand stair case sat in the middle of the room, stood at the top was Peeta. He seemed to be talking to one of his brothers, I could hear the laugher and music coming from the room beyond them and knew the party had already started and they were waiting for us. Peeta's brother noticed me first, out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and gave a smile before whispering something into Peeta's ear and disappearing into the party. Peeta's eyes widened and he quickly straightens his suit before turning to look at me, I saw the breath catch in his throat as we locked eyes. He was just, out of this world. His blonde hair had been slicked back away from his beautiful face, his impossible blue eyes had been slightly lined with black which made the blue seem even bluer. His suit and dress shirt were both black but the tie he wore matched the colour and material of my dress perfectly. There was a pause, me looking up at him and him looking down at me and we had one of our talking without words moments. " _you look amazing" "No you look amazing"_

I began to walk to him, up the stairs which I was thankful I had mastered in heals. He held his head out and I gently placed mine in it. He pulled me close, I thought for a kiss but just nestled his face into my neck slightly before muttering "There are not words to describe how beautiful you are." A Searing hot feeling spread all throughout my stomach, I never wanted him to pull away. I always wanted him to be this close, so I could always smell him, always feel his breath on my neck.

"Okay love bird let's get moving before Effie's head explodes." I voice chucked from behind Peeta. I looked over his shoulder and his mentor Haymitch stood, leaning on the doorway that lead through to the party, drink in hand observing our embrace. My cheeks flushed and we broke apart, however Peeta kept my hand firmly in his.

"So, you're the famous Katniss? Well aint you pretty as a picture." He grinned. I muttered a thank you and my flush deepened. "Well, you'd better get in there; you have a crowd of adoring fans waiting for you." He finished his drink in one long gulp and joined Effie who was currently adjusting my trail so it lay in a more visually pleasing way. He took Effie's arm and waited for us to proceed.

"Shall we?" Peeta smiled, I nodded and we entered the party.

It was just a blur of faces and I only caught every other word that was said to us as we entered the ballroom. People crowded around us, beaming and admiring us as we tried to wade our way through the crowd. Some people reached out to touch us, exclaiming how beautiful we were and how amazing our story was. I didn't want to seem rude so I forced a smile and tried to acknowledge each person as we passed them but it was impossible and my cheeks were getting tired. Peeta seemed to sense my discomfort and held up a hand. "Thank you all for your support, I would have never made it to this point without it, Myself and Katniss will make our way around the room and try to speak to each of you but first we would like a drink" He gave him boyish smile and everyone laughed and nodded and began to disperse.

I whispered a thank you and he grinned and took two tall flutes from a waiter's tray as they passed. He handed one to me and held his in the air. "To you Katniss, for making me a victor." We tapped out glasses together before taking a sip. The strong taste of alcohol attacked my taste buds but was then over taken by a sweet fruity taste. "That's Capitol champagne, very expensive! But of course only the best the Capitols favourite couple!" Effie announced sipping from her own glass.

We spent the next hour working the room, well Peeta worked the room and I occasionally added a remark or two to try and show interest. It was incredibly tiresome, but with the occasional stern look from Effie and 'you can do it' thumbs up from Prim I was somehow making it though. The seemingly endless glasses of champagne didn't hurt either. We were just in the middle of conversation with a high class lady from our district when the band began to play a new song. "Excuse me" Peeta interrupted the lady as she spoke about how much she had sent him in sponsors. "I'm terribly sorry you'll have to excuse us, I simply must have this dance with Katniss." He smiled, and the lady giggled and nodded. I was beginning to see a pattern here, Peeta could charm his way out of anything. Peeta led me to the dance floor where couples had already begun circling the dance floor like pretty piece of paper being tossed around by the wind. Peeta pulled me close so my body was flat against his, that warm feeling in my stomach quickly made reappearance. He wrapped a strong arm around my waist and held my hand in his with the other. "Peeta I really can't dance" I wined almost half-heartedly as I didn't want to part from his delicious position.

"Don't worry." He grinned mischievously. "I'll lead."

We floated around the dance floor with ease, I don't think it mattered that I couldn't dance because Peeta had complete control and moved my body with his. People gathered around the edge of the dance floor to watch us with dreamy smiles on their faces. I flushed red once again and tucked my head against his chest. He noticed this and chuckled slightly before pausing in our movement around the dance floor to pull me away from his chest and dip me backward before pulling me back close to him. I scowled at him and he just chuckled and continued to lead me.

He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my shoulder; it sent sparks straight down my arm and up my neck. "Don't look at me like that Katniss is hurt my feelings." He teased and seemed to grin even wider as the red across my cheeks darkened. Okay Katniss, time to play him at his own game. I leaned up; placing a kiss just above his collar, a little more opened mouthed then his and felt the shiver run down his body as I did. I smiled triumphantly, it's a good job I had seen another woman at the party do that to her partner. Peeta pulled me back and looked into my eyes, I could see fire dancing in them and without even noticing we were getting closer our lips collided in a messy but passionate kiss.

"Shall we try to find somewhere a little more...Private?" he whispered in-between kisses. I tried to speak but nothing came so I just nodded. Before long we had slipped out of the party and with hurried steps descended the staircase to enter the room we had been alone in hours ago. I heard Peeta pull the door shut behind us, what had we come here for? Was it to do what all teenagers our age were doing? I had definitely not thought this through.

I turned to look at him but as quick as I turned he was on me. Our lips locked in such a frantic kiss, all tongue and heavy breaths, his arms were around my waist pulling my body flat against his causing such an amazing friction between us that I actually let out a soft moan into his mouth, he turned me around and backed me up to the large couch that was situated in the middle of the room. I fell backward and watched as he took his jacket off and joined me. Crawling over my body until he was face to face with me, I couldn't help but notice how one of his legs had come to rest between mine, and even through the dress I could feel how dangerously close it lay to my core. Then I felt something I had never really felt before, I was warm all over, panting, wanting. I wanted this, I wanted him to overpower me, take me and make me his. I felt wetness gathering between my legs.

Peeta studied my face before kissing me again, hot and fast, I could see he was affected too, I could feel his hard member pressing against my stomach and it made me turn red. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eye, almost asking permission as his hand reached down to pull at the bottom of the dress, he slowly lifted it up until his hand was running up my calf over my knee and up my thigh. I pulled him forward for another kiss to say that I was okay with what was happening and as I felt his fingers caress over my inner thigh there was a loud banging at the door.

"Hey lovebirds. Don't mean to interrupt or anything but I think you guys should get out here." Haymitch advised from the other side of the door. Peeta looked down at my still red panting form and growled.

"Haymitch can't we at least have a moment's privacy and not share our damn-"

"President Snow just arrived Peeta"


End file.
